ASESINOS POR AMOR
by albert song writer
Summary: -asi que quieres matarme -es mi objetivo -bueno no te sera tan facil...y mucho menos conmigo killer-kurt
1. Chapter 1

cap 1: la mision

holisssss he aqui una historia nueva...en fin como decia glee nunca de los nunca de los nunca va a pertenecerme

mirando atra vez de la venta siempre me hago la misma pregunta porque hago eso? y luego recuerdo...no tengo otra opcion me aleje de la ventana y decidi ponerme a estudiar mañana tengo examen de calculo no puedo dormirme...

-y asi es como obtenemos la raiz cuadrada de 5...tres de la mañana bueno al menos valdra la pena

-espero que tanto esfuerzo sirva de algo

-aunque bien podria...no no puedo hacer eso no

EN OTRO LADO DE U.S.A...

-supongo que no sabes para que te llame?

-no señor

-bien sere claro...te tengo una nueva mision

-puedo saber cual es?

-lima ohio

-que hay con ese lugar?

-he mos estado recibiendo informacion sobre un famoso asesino

-supongo que quiere que?

-te encargues de el

-nescesito que lo vigiles...y si no es muy peligroso traelo hacia mi

-eso es todo?

-si

-al menos puedo saber su nombre?

-se hace llamar dark shadow

...

-amigo te ves terrible

-enserio lo crees sebastian?

-otro diria que estas fingiendo para irte

-bueno esos otros puden pensar lo que quieran

-puedo saber porque estas asi?

-el maldito examen

-calculo?

-si

-deviste hacerme caso cuando te dije que no tomaras su clase

-claro devi haberte hecho caso...si me hubiberas dicho!

-claro claro

-hummel t vez terrible

-gracias santana

-no era un cumplido era una ofensa

-de todos modos gracias

-y?

-que cosa sebastian?

-ya pensaste en lo que te dijo nick?

-bueno no realmente

-dios kurt sabes que se muere por ti solo dile que si de una buena vez!

-es facil para ti decirlo..ponte en mis zapatos

-no no me gusta usar tacones..adios

-idiota

-tambien te quiero!

...

-hummel kurt!

-aqui!

-felicidades..calificacion maxima

-gracias

-siga asi

el consentido del maestro

hay si sigue asi

nos vemos en mi departamento jajajajajajaj

todas esas estupidas habladuras de mi segun sobre el señor maximus,y que me acuesto con el y bla bla bla no se cansan de hablar de mi porque yo si un dia de estos todos la van a pagar.

_bueno este es el primer cap de mi nueva historia es corto pero el siguiente sera mas largo y con respecto a la otra historia tambien voy a continuarla solo que me voy a tardar un poco_


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2: el millonario

-y que dices kurt?

-wow es muy considerado de tu parte nick

-no aceptare un no por respuesta

-deacuerdo cenare contigo...pero no esta noche hoy no puedo

-porque?

-tengo que hacer algo

-pero que es mas importante que yo?

-es solo que tengo que hacer algo...porfavor mañana

-deacuerdo(beso)

-te veo mañana

Se retiro sin decir nada mas simplemente no podia decirle aun lo que hago a veces en la noche simplemente aun no puedo mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de mi telefono vi y era mi jefe el mas cruel de todos rory flanagan...sin pensarlo mas conteste

-diga jefe

-hummel escucha te tengo un trabajo

-escucho

-su nombre es robert pattinson

-y que hay con el?

-tu trabajo es eliminarlo

-entendido

-me escuchaste?

-si(por lo bajo)

-DIJE ME ESCUCHASTE!

-SI JEFE

-que bien porque no quiero tener que castigarte hummel recuerda hace dos años...no quieres repetir el castigo o si?

-no señor

-lastima yo si lo disfrute mucho...espero que cumplas con tu mision

-no se arrepentira

-eso espero

sin pensarlo dos veces sali de ese lugar para ir a casa tengo que preparar las cosas para esta noche si no quiero defraudar a mi jefe y lo que mas quiero es que no me castigue...no es que me golpeee es solo que cuando me castigo no pude sentarme y caminar bien durante un mes y medio y ya se imaginaran para ir al baño...despues de ordenar la ropa que siempre uso para esto tome de mi armario secreto varias armas y una que otra daga

-esta sera la tarea mas dificil de todas

-kurt? Estas aqui?

-eh si madre que pasa?

-vas a salir?

-si mami pero descuidada estare bien nick ira conmigo(menti)

-bueno sabes que no quiero que salgas solo pequeño

-lose estare bien

-entonces me voy

-ok

Esa era mi madre la mejor mujer de todas elizabeth hummel la viva reencarnacion de la madre teresa de calcuta bueno no tanto...yo la quiero tanto pero si le digo lo que hago en las noches ella no lo soportaria y no quiero verla sufrir y no debo hacerla sufrir,aleeje ese pensamiento y segui investigando sobre ese tal millonario

-ummmm vivie en akron ohio,tiene millones,tambien es actor interesante,va a casarce con una tipa que no se pronunciar su apellido solo se que se llama hanna

-9:00pm tengo que apurarme si quiero llegar temprano...ummm veo que tiene fiesta...perfecto

Tome todo lo que nescesitaria y lo escondi habilmente en mi ropa y con cuidado sali de mi habitacion sin hacer mucho ruido pero creo que eso es imposible ya que mi hermano menor james me descubrio

-vas a salir kurt?

-si james

-quieres que te acompañe?

-tienes 15

-dejame ir

-no james no puedes ir conmigo

-nunca puedo ir contigo

-esta bien no te estoy diciendo que iras solo escucha tu y yo mañana iremos a donde tu quieras ir si?

-a color mi mine?

-bien...no se porque te gusta ir ahi

-es divertido

-eso mismo dice sam

-bueno ya no te molesto mas

-buenas noches james

-adios kurt

James mi hermano menor lo quiero mucho pero aveces suele ser una molestia cuando se trata de yo salir quiere siempre acompañarme asi que segui caminando hasta que llegue a la puerta y gire la perilla y sali una vez estuve afuera tome mi auto y comenze a manejar hacia akron...y de nuevo me llamo mi jefe

-hummel ya es hora

-lo se señor estoy en camino

-espero no me falles...porque sabes que me gustaria mucho castigarte

-no lo defraudare señor flanagan

-bien

-solo puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-que sea rapido

-porque quiere eliminar al tipo ese?

-bueno ese tipo me defraudo y me robo 10 millones de dolares

-oh valla no sabia

-bueno date prisa

-si...

La noche avanzaba mas y poco a poco me hiba acercando mas a akron...una vez llegue me diriji a la asotea de un edificio abandonado de a lado de su casa me puse la mascara negra y saque mi mejor arma la venenosa...porque venenosa bueno porque esta hermosura...lanza dardos cargados con la peor y mas potente toxina que existe en todo el mundo mataria a una persona en cuestion de mili segundos

-espero disfrutes tu ultima fiesta pattinson

-lastima de sujeto es muy atractivo

Solo aprete el gatillo y bam un dardo atravezo aquella ventana y llegando directamente a el tipo ese solo pude observar como se enterro en su pecho y como comenzo a comvulsionarse y luego cayo muerto al suelo escuche gritos y cosas asi

-bien mi trabajo aqui esta hecho

-eso crees?

-quien dijo eso?

-yo

-quien eres tu?

-la viuda negra

-y que quieres?

-dime te gusto hacer eso?

-no tengo porque contestarte(diablos me descubrieron pense)

-bueno no voy a obligarte

-y que quieres?

-solo darte una advertencia

-cual?

-que te alejes de esto...porque no dudo que traten de matarte

-no creo que lo logren

-no se yo burle tus oidos y reflejos

-estaba desprevenido

-aja y yo soy una virgen...ya estas advertido

-que miedo

-ya veremos eso

Me fui de ese edificio y regreze al auto un poco asustado esa tipa me vio y si le dice a alguien o si trata de matarme sera mejor no bajar mi guardia si quiero seguir vivo me cambie de ropa y sali de nuevo como siempre no puedo irme de hacer un trabajo sin una prueba asi que discretamente tome la cartera del tipo y me fuo de regrezo a lima tendria que llevarselo a mi jefe

-aqui esta señor la prueba

-bueno te felicito por hacer bien tu trabajo

-solo cumplo sus ordenes señor

-(acercandose a mi) sabes que me enciendes kurt y que estoy esperando poder tocarte otra vez

-señor no...por favor

-no hare nada...por el momento

-puedo irme ya?

-claro.. Pero no sin antes darme un beso

-...ya puedes irte

corri de vuelta a mi auto simpre hacia eso el señor flanagan y aveces me gustaba a veces me asustaba es extraño bueno conduci a casa sin que nadie me escuchara entre a mi habitacion y me encerre a pensar cual era la razon por la que hacia eso?...y luego recorde asi mi madre. ella padece una enfermedad donde no puede alterarse mucho porque puede llegar a morir. No es algo lindo saben.


End file.
